


The Nobody Of The Sea

by DemonicLea



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Amnesia, Demyx being a dumbass, Gen, Past Lives, Shippy, Speculation, Xigbar Being an Asshole (Kingdom Hearts), Xigbar being a dumbass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26916808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicLea/pseuds/DemonicLea
Summary: Xigbar finds a mysterious young man of the beach. A Nobody with no memories of who he once was, not even his name.
Relationships: Demyx & Xigbar (Kingdom Hearts), Luxu & Master of Masters
Kudos: 13





	The Nobody Of The Sea

**Author's Note:**

> This may be my first fic, but this is not my first time writing this. God-damn I had to re-write this soooo many times

Xigbar exited the dark portal with a heavy sigh, he’d been at this all day going from world to world checking out the area, eyeing up the sights looking for any dangerous Heartless to completely avoid. This was the job he was saddled with, recon. Though less tiresome than actually fighting, it was ten times more boring. Xigbar stretched and scanned his surroundings, it was an island, mostly beach with a big forestry area close by. He was told the world was called ‘Destiny Islands’ or something like that. Xigbar laughed. Destiny huh?

He started to look around hoping to find a high place to get a better view of the island and a better aim of any Heartless that decided to annoy him. He strolled across the beach with Sharpshooter in hand, not really paying attention to his surroundings, if a Heartless dared to creep up on him he would kill it before it gets close. Though the Organisation didn’t actually need to worry about the Heartless attacking them, the coats would protect them from Darkness, not that Xigbar needed it anymore, but Nobodies seemed to attract more Heartless than your average Somebody.

Xigbar stood at the edge of a small boat port gazing out to the vast ocean, he breathed in the cool salty air and stared up at the gloomy sky, with a deep sigh he turned to head back to Headquarters. This had been a huge waste of time, there didn’t seem to anything here not even a single Heartlessness. All there was, was murky weather and a nice view of the ocean. But hey if their Dear Leader ever gave them vacation days, Xigbar would definitely come back here, though perhaps on a sunnier day.

As her turned something caught hi eye, a body. Xigbar stopped in his tracks and whipped his head back around unsure if what he saw was actually there or just his eye playing tricks on him. Well whatever it was, it most certainly looked like a body. Xigbar debated just leaving, even if it was a person it’s not like he had to do anything about it. It wasn’t his problem. He didn’t need to get involved. Too late, he was already edging cautiously over to the body. 

He wasn’t scared, he just for one didn’t want it to be dead and have to deal with a rotting corpse, and two didn’t want it to be alive and suddenly grab him. Yep definitely not scared shitless.

Xigbar kneeled down near the body, but not in grabbing distance, and examined what he could see carefully. It was undoubtedly a person, though Xigbar couldn’t see their face as it was currently smushed into the sand. Their blonde hair went past their shoulders in a tangled soaked mess. Though what interested him was the Organisation coat they were wearing, it was too big for them, dwarfing their small frame. But it was concerning to say the least. Why the hell was there a non-Organisation member dressed in one of their coats. Xigbar kneeled that the Organisation weren’t the ones to originally make the coat, so maybe it had become fashionable among Somebodies and Xigbar just hadn’t realised the fact in his thousands of years. But it still concerned him. 

Xigbar decided the smartest thing to do was to poke the suspicious corpse with Sharpshooter until it either moved or... didn’t. That’s exactly what he did, when the person didn’t react, Xigbar decided to go all in and flip them over to check to see if they were actually alive. He adjusted his position slightly so that he could get his hands under the person to flip them over, not de-summoning Sharpshooter just putting it down... just in case. And in one fell swoop, he turned the mysterious figure over.

It was a guy, and a young one at that, his sea soaked hair covered half of his youthful face. Which looked peaceful as if he was just sleeping and not looking like a drowned rat. He was sprawled like a starfish, utterly unaffected by the movement. A surprised but amused ‘huh’ escaped Xigbar’s lips, it was something so quiet, something so slight but that tiny sound was met with a teal stare. Xigbar almost jumped back in shock, the guy was alive!

The now reanimated corpse slowly blinked his exposed eye and attempted to sit himself up but failed, and ended up back in the sand, completely unfazed and blank faced. The pieces started clicking together for Xigbar; dead eyed stare, clumsy movements, no emotional response. This guy was a Nobody, a newly born one. Xigbar outstretched his hand for the newly born Nobody to take, only to have him gape cluelessly at him.

“Dude just take my hand, if you actually wanna get off your ass.” Xigbar said with a coy smile. The Nobody tilted his head narrowing his eye as if trying to understand Xigbar’s expression, then the corner of his mouth twitched as if attempting Xigbar’s smirk. Then he slowly lifted his arm and grasped Xigbar’s hand, Xigbar carefully pulled the newbie to his feet, steading his balance.

“And you’re up, take a look at that, okay careful now you don’t wanna end up in the sand again, and if you do I’m gonna leave you here.” Xigbar said the last part seriously, but finished it with a grin so that the newbie would hopefully understand he was kidding. The newbie again twitched the corner of his mouth, this time forming an awkward toothy grin. 

Xigbar laughed and carefully let go of the newbies hand, stepping away making sure he’s steady of his feet. The newbie attempted to take a step forward and promptly fell to his knees. Xigbar let out a hearty laugh, kneeling down to the newbies level Xigbar gave him a pitiful smile. 

“You good there bud?” He asked playfully, the newbie just looked at him blankly, his exposed eye slowly narrowing leading to what looked like a poor attempt of a dirty look. “For a Nobody you sure as hell have a lot of personality!” Xigbar cackled jovially. 

Suddenly his laughter stopped when he noticed that the hair covering the newbies other eye had moved slightly, exposing not another eye but bandages. A serious expression crossed Xigbar’s face, and he reached out to brush the boys hair away to get a better look. The newbie recoiled at Xigbar’s touch falling back, Xigbar inched forward cautiously gently brushing his hand over the bandages on the Nobodies face.

“What happened, can you tell me?” Xigbar asked with sincere care, locking eyes with the kid and giving him a kind smile. Xigbar hadn’t been this sincere in a long time, but seeing someone like him, missing a whole organ, it hurt and brought back the phantom pain of his own injury. The newbie shook his head.

“So you can’t tell me, or you won’t tell me?” Xigbar said accusingly, though the look in the kids exposed eye told Xigbar one of two things; The kid either did know and was afraid to tell him, or the kid didn’t know and was genuinely confused. With a big sigh moved to sit next to the kid. Xigbar understood that the kid wasn’t going to tell him anything, but he wanted to wait and see if the kid would do or say anything before taking him back to Headquarters.

Xigbar couldn’t just leave the kid here, especially now that he knows that the newbie was a Nobody and not dead. He had to take the kid back, the Dear Leader had told them all that they needed five more members, to forge the x-blade and summon Kingdom Hearts and yady yady ya.

Xigbar laid back, god he was tired. Closing his eye, he listened to the waves. It was nice here he decided, feeling more calm than he had ever felt in all his lifetimes. He wasn’t sure what was making feel so calm, the ocean smell, the sound of the waves. But the calmness he was feeling reminded him of... well home.

He must of fell asleep or completely zoned out in his thoughts because the next thing he knows he’s being yanked into the air by a massive clawed hand. Xigbar jolted awake struggling with the unknown force, it was a Darkside. Xigbar summoned Sharpshooter, attacking the Darkside as much as he could from his upside down position. He was used to gravity being flipped on him so he could easily kill this thing... or maybe not as the Darkside threw him.

Xigbar landed back onto the sand with a thump, the wind being completely being knocked out of him in the process. Choking on air Xigbar struggled to get back up, his head spinning. Xigbar forced himself up shaky on his feet. A hand grabbed him forcing him to sit back down, Xigbar looked up woozily as the pain was making it hard to say conscious. It was the kid who kneeled down in front of Xigbar giving him a reassuring smile.

“You okay Luxu?” Xigbar was so out of it due to the pain in his back and the ear shattering roars of the Darkside, that he wasn’t sure what he was seeing or hearing. He could’ve sworn both the kids cold teal eyes were boring into his own, wait both? That couldn’t be right, Xigbar couldn’t think straight he could only bring himself to nod.

As the kid backed away from him, Xigbar though his blurring vision realised why the Darkside hadn’t been attacking them this whole time. There was a giant wall of water separating them from the Darkside, Xigbar could only gape at the sight. The kid stepped towards the water wall and raised his arm high, the next thing he knows the water wall is gone and the kid is standing face to face with the Darkside.

Xigbar’s vision darkened and his body gave in and he passed out from the pain.


End file.
